The present inventive concept relates to a method for transmitting data, a device for transmitting data, a device for receiving data, and a system including devices for transmitting and receiving data.
Research associated with next-generation communication systems has been active in efforts to provide users with various services exhibiting a high communication speeds and a high QoS (Quality of Service). In particular, research has focused on support of high-speed services while assuring mobility and QoS of a BWA (Broadband Wireless Access) communication system, such as a WLAN (Wireless Local Area Network) system and a WMAN (Wireless Metropolitan Area Network) system.